Sick Pleasure
by sexy-jess
Summary: PG13 for some sexual context mentioned. Hermione can't take it anymore. She turns to dark things. She can't stand being around HIM. Complete!
1. Chapter, the first

Well, thanks for reading this story. It's a bit angsty, well a lot angsty.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a card board box and this computer.

Please enjoy and review.

………

"Have you ever wondered what it is liked to be assaulted? Have you ever been bullied? Have you ever even thought about that happening to you? Well, if you have, there must be something wrong with you, because it isn't nice. It isn't nice at all.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. Hmm… no, that would take too long, I will start in the middle. Yes the middle sounds good doesn't it? Quite jolly if you ask me, well possibly jollier than anything else I have to say, sure there may be humor, possibly laughter, but nothing seriously jolly.

So, the middle it is."

………

There were nights of torture and being abused. Having someone think you are asleep, come into your room, sexually assault you while actually pretending you are asleep, all the while just trying to close your legs without looking suspicious and hope everything will go away. Yes, that is what it's like. Waking up the next morning is hell. _He_'s sitting there laughing with all _his_ mates, even your godforsaken friends and you walk into the room and smile like nothing ever happened. You can't even say that you tried to defend yourself, like everyone else would do in that situation. You are horrified. Your best friend's father is a sicko.

You can smell the sausages on the barbeque and you look towards _his_ wife, cooking them. You pity her, you really do. How could anyone not realize what was going on? How can one person be so dim-witted that they can't even realize that their husband wasn't in bed for over an hour the night previous? Hmm… possibly because she was so drunk that she didn't even know. They were all drunk. But you can't blame it on that only, after all the Dark Lord had just been defeated a week ago and yet the parties continue, even after the loss of so much life. _He_'s done it before, the exact same; sexual assault. Yes, it is against the law, but what are you going to do about it? No-one would believe you. That's the way it is.

_He_ has all these buddies to look after _his_ back, but what happens when it's their children _he_'s assaulting as well? Has _he_ ever assaulted someone else? That sick man probably perverts on _his_ own children. It's a disgusting thought. Then _he_ looks you in the eye. Of course you try to ignore it, but you smile back at _him_, for show, only _his_ smile is mischievous, but you know exactly why _he_ looks like _he_ has just caught a death eater, but its nothing relatively close to that. And yet you wonder still, why no one notices.

Of course you are feeling horrible, but you can't help but be relieved that you are going home, can you? Everyone is eating breakfast now, but still, many sleep; hangovers.

'Stuff happens and you get over it' that's what you say to your self. Stuff has happened and you have gotten over it. But, this has been one times too many. You start thinking about _him_.

"Bastard" you mutter.

"What was that?"

Of course you ignore the person next to you; you don't even look up to see who it is. You feel guilty, but for what reason it is unknown. New tingling starts to form in the bottom of your stomach. You don't know at first, but its rage. Rage at what has happened and yet you still refuse to tell anyone. You have the desire to hurt _him_. Hell; you don't even care if it isn't _him_ you hurt. As long as either _he_ or his family pay. But you remind yourself that you can't; they are like your family.

You consider locking yourself in the bathroom forever. But surely you would get into trouble, after all, people got to do their business and you would be preventing that. But mainly, that damned mirror would get annoying, after all, it sounds just like _him_. Lately, everything has gotten to remind you of _him_. The wind blowing through the window sounds like _his_ breath in the middle of the night, _his_ long, shallow, deep breaths. You look in Fred's face, you see _him_. You look in Charlie's face, you see _him_. You even look in Ron's face and you see _him_ yet again.

It's like that torturous night all over again.

Thank goodness your home is set up to the Floo Network. Once you are home you sneak away to the living room and find your parents out at work. But of course you wouldn't have told them anyway. You dislike telling them about your world. Yes your world. It feels as if you own it, you probably could, you're smart enough. But instead of world domination as you most-times imagine, you head upstairs to bed.

………

Hope you enjoyed that. I have written this whole story and I am just waiting for you guys to review for the next chapter. Review if you like it. Review if you don' Just review if you have read it.

Thanks.

sexy-jess.


	2. number 2!

Back again, hope you enjoy this chapter. My first three AMAZING reviewers encouraged me to update soon. So, I decided to update only about 4 hours after I posted my fic!

Thanks for reviewers down the bottom.

The disclaimer is in chapter 1.

Read a review please.

Enjoy.

………

_He_ walks into the room. The hall-way light shines through the door and you refuse to open your eyes. _He_ binds you to the bed and steals your wand away. You know what is happening. _He_ walks to the beds, there are two of course, as the one opposite from you holds _his_ sleeping daughter. You see _his_ mouth moving, _he_ speaks the glamour and silencing spell quietly. _He_ kneels down at the side of your bed and begins _his_ work, _his_ pleasure, _his_ sick, sick pleasure

………

You wake suddenly and find yourself in your dormitory. Your dorm-mates are sleeping soundlessly. How peaceful they look. You'd give anything just to have a day in their lives, without the painful memories you carry. You know sleep will refuse to come, just like it has for the past 2 fortnights since then.

'I need a book.' You think. A book will calm you.

But there are no books here that interest you anymore; none that can sustain the sudden urge for knowledge. Everything has already been imprinted in your mind. You could recite everything on call, at any time of the day or night. Perhaps you can go to the local bookstore in Hogsmeade. Maybe. The books in there would barely contain anything of interest for you anymore. Perhaps you could try the library. No, you have read every book in there already haven't you? Well, all apart from some of those in the Restricted Section and the Divination Section. You were never as good as sneaking around as Harry or Ron. Possibly if you were given permission for…

No that would never work, unless you had a project and surely none would be so hard that information must be obtained from the Restriction Section. Instead you grab 'Hogwarts, A History' and start reading, page 512, The Four Founders. They always interest you don't they? Especially the fight between Salazar and Godric, but not much is mentioned. They were once best of friends, but how could such a strong relationship be broken?

Who knows?

………

Sitting at the table you try to eat, but you have found lately that nothing stays down. Come to think of it, only yesterday Lavender complimented on how thin you were becoming. She considers it a good thing. She even dared ask you for your secret diet. But as usual, you ignored her.

Ron asks you something. 'Pass the tomato sauce' was it? 'Put that book down and listen to me?' 'Go hump a Blast-Ended Skrewt?' You really didn't hear him. Now he is poking you in the shoulder.

Leave me alone! You want to shout at him. Instead you look up and get a horrible feeling of de ja vu; his red hair, those hazel/blue eyes, freckly face. They remind you of _him_ and suddenly you have to get away. You have to leave. You have to go somewhere, anywhere but here, in front of Ron, in front of _him_.

Jumping from your chair you tell the Gryffindor table you forgot something in the library and smile apologetically. Inside you scream with fear. And away you walk with your bag full of books (with an easily placed light-weight charm on it), out of the great hall, down the corridor and down a few flights of step. You go down another corridor, and then turn a corner, only to bump into that slimy little ferret. He sneers at you as you fall down. He throws an insult or two at you, like always.

'Mudblood'.

'Buck-tooth Beaver' (even thought that problem was fixed years ago).

'Know-it-all'

You suddenly feel a wave of depression; everyone must think this of you. Surely if anyone were your true friends they would realize something was wrong. Anger then sweeps through your body as you storm off away from Malfoy, hearing his unintelligent remarks about Gryffindors unworthy enough to even talk to him.

You keep walking, down more flights of steps and into yet another corridor. Then, right outside the castle, down the large dirt road, out the school gates. Wouldn't you think someone would notice? Obviously they don't care much about you.

Then you find yourself in Hogsmeade. You don't remember the trip there, just suddenly finding yourself at the doorway to the Hogshead. As you enter, a small resistance in your brain orders you to walk right back outside that pub and back up to school and apologize to the Ron for behaving like a fool. But no, that little bit of logic is suddenly thrown from your mind as you go towards the fireplace. You know what you want to do, and shortly Hogsmeade will be full with students from the school and you don't want to be spotted in here.

………

I hope you enjoyed that.

Awesome thanks go to:

Flaire Delacour with Faith - You were my very first reviewer and I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me your feedback. Your review made my day!

singergirl22 - You were my second reviewer and I am glad you like this fic so far. Well, I did update really soon; in fact, about a couple of hours. I already have this whole story written up and I would love your feedback on how it is going. Your review made me feel great. Thank you.

ladyvohn - You were my third reviewer! To think I got 3 reviews already in just a few hours! So… this story sounds like your life? Hmm… I started writing it on a few experiences I had of my own, nothing too intense though. I sound weird now…

Anywho… I'm sure you didn't go mad and kill – I said nothing….nothing… Thanks for your review. It is very much appreciated. Your review made me think…..

Everyone is going to be so surprised when they find out who '_him_' is! Well, I think they are anyway.

Read and Review please. Every single one makes my day.

Much appreciated.

sexy-jess.


	3. OMG gues what? three!

WOOT!

Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewers at the bottom.

Already up to my third update! Yay!

Read and Review.

Enjoy.

………

You look around you, amazingly, the barman isn't there. 'Must be getting some more supplies or something' you say to your self. Then you quickly reach up for the pot on top on the mantelpiece and the powder feels cool in your hand. Somewhat soothing.

Stepping into the fire and spreading the Floo Powder around the fireplace you shout, "Leaky Cauldron!'

Stepping out of the fireplace, at the Leaky Cauldron, you think you should have brought a cloak or cape, to cover yourself. You move into the corner, hoping no-one heard you exit the fire place; after all, this place was definitely packed today. You only hope it is like this in Diagon Alley.

After entering the surprisingly very busy streets of Diagon Alley, you made your way to Flourish and Blotts.

Making your way through the books, you decide there is nothing of interest and feel somewhat nervous at leaving Hogsmeade. But you can't back down. Maybe you could after all transfigure something into a cloak. Of course you are of age, but still, could you be tracked if you did magic outside of Hogwarts grounds?

"To hell with it anyway" you mutter quietly to your self.

You take an extra quill from your bag and transfigure it into a velvet black cloak, after putting it on; you lift the hood over your head. If only you had your birthday before school started, then you could have gotten your apparation license, you wouldn't have had to go through the Hogshead either.

If you want a good book, you'll just have to go somewhere where there are more choices. Then again… No; there are hundreds of books in this world and you have only read just a select short few. There is another whole range out there. As a matter of fact, there are a whole range of Dark Magic books out there. Because as you know, they definitely don't have hardly any in Hogwarts and you always did want to know what this wizarding race feared. A person kills a person. A spell is just a weapon, like a knife. Muggles have not banned knives and axes and things of that sort. What could be wrong in gaining knowledge of these spells? After all, if not cast, it does not harm.

You walk down Diagon Alley and suddenly a flash of bright red hair enters your vision. It's _him_. 'What could he possibly be doing here?' you think to your self. And suddenly _he_ looks at you. Can _he_ see you? Does _he_ know it is you? Maybe _he_ is suspicious of you because of the cloak. Yes, that has to be it. _He_ makes _his_ way towards you with a superior look on _his_ face and you find yourself running, running turning corners, pushing past people. You stop and lean against a wall, you lost _him_.

Looking at your surroundings, you find yourself in a dark Alley. Knockturn Alley, in fact. You wander down through the street, peering at the strange buildings. A sign catches your eye. 'Bugle's Books for every subject'. What luck?

………

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks go to:

its-a-small-world-after-a - Hmm… You are the only one who has said they know who he is, did you know? I'm glad you are thinking ahead, great readers do. Well, I do, and I consider myself a great reader…. Nah jks.

jessika black - Intense ay? Glad you like it. Review this chap for me. Lol.

singergirl22 - Thanks yet again for you update. Yes I will keep up the kick-arse work. Lol. Thanx for reading. Much appreciated

Review please even if it's just to say you read this. I don't care if you hate it or anything. All reviews much appreciated.

sexy-jess.


	4. 4

Here I am.

The disclaimer is in chapter one.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews.

Well, enjoy!

………

You think that somehow the Fates have guided you here (in reality it just fits in with the plot). The book store was old and grimy. There were stains on the walls, from what could have only been blood, there was a large rug in the middle of the room, a large brown couch and coffee table with only a single candle upon it, it's flames flickering strange shadows. All the walls were bare and at the far corner of the room stood an old man at a desk. On that desk sat a small book which could have been a diary or organizer from the looks of it.

The man looks at you and you feel like squirming under his stare.

"Welcome, young lady, to Bugle's Books for every subject. I hope I can help you. Of course, that is, if you are indeed even looking for a book…?" He let the sentence trail off and he stood there waiting for an answer.

You look towards him and reply, "Well, yes I am looking for a book. But…" You're not sure what to say. Does he even have any Dark Magic books? Of course he doesn't! This place is totally devoid of books!

"I'm not sure which I want." That will do.

"Ahh… I see. Well, come thither and over to my desk."

You walk silently towards his desk and he smiles down at you. His bald head shines even though there is only one candle in the middle of the room. He waits a while, staring at you yet again and pushes that small book forward.

You look at the book then back to the man questioningly. He smiles.

"Open the book, Miss. Write your name on the line provided and I will find you your book." He waves his hand, an ink pot and a quill appears. He was using wand-less magic.

You take the quill and quickly sign your name onto the paper, not thinking if you have signed some unknown contract, just wanting to hurry up and get out of there. He takes the book and looks at it for a moment. Suddenly, five books materialize out of thin air, sitting on the desk.

"These, m'dear are for you. The books must be kept out of site from others as they could possibly be traced back here from certain spells. Now, that will be 3 galleons."

That was an amazingly small price for these ancient looking dark books, and you handed him the money. He smiles at you knowingly. You get the feeling he is trying to get rid of these books quickly, as in any other circumstance books that looked this pricey would have been, well, pricey.

You thanked him quietly and walked from the book store - luckily you didn't meet _him_ on your way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

You hurry back through the halls, hoping no one noticed your disappearance that day. You come to your dorm and take out your books, hide them under your bed, then head off down to the common room with 'Hogwarts, A History'. Got to keep up appearances, hey?

………

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.

Amazing review thanx go to:

Andrea-nm - Thank you for reading my fic. Very much appreciated. Reviews make me feel special. I'm glad you are going to continue reading.

Kralia - Ooohh. I was reading your review and I was like….. You're cool. Lol thanx, I'm not that good of a writer, but I just got this idea and went for it. Much appreciated. I enjoy the feedback.

jessika black - glad you like it. Good to hear from you again. I'm glad you love it. I feel special.

JuliaBeth - Yeah….I know. But I decided to do it from like an alternative point of view, as if everything isn't as 'perfect' as the books. But I don't mean to say that everything is perfect in the books, it just sometimes seems that way. Thanks for the review. It was kind of constructive criticism, I like that.

Singergirl22 - Hmm…..I can't tell you if Hermione uses dark magic against Mr Weasley because that would spoil it….. But if you can keep a secret…..yes. Lol. Do people read review replies? I love it when I find my name in a review reply. You'll just have to read some more to find out what is going to happen. Thanks for the review. Very much appreciated. You have reviewed My every chapter so far, and for that, I give you a cookie (or whatever edible food you prefer).

Review please.

sexy-jess.


	5. 5555555

Welcome back. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Thank you all for wonderful reviews.

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL.**

Read and review please.

Enjoy!

………

For weeks and weeks you studied those books, you learned them inside out. You practiced the spells and incantations. You knew it was wrong but you still had that rage. That rage against _him_. Everyday you still didn't eat. The girls in your dorm stared at you. Harry and Ron didn't notice; maybe because you have large robes, or maybe because they were too busy with their girlfriends? Who knows?

There were dark rings around your eyes and the hues now had small hints of red – if you looked closely that is. Your face was getting sallow and you were quicker with a wand than Harry would ever be on a broomstick. You could do wand-less magic now, more so than Dumbledore, you could read minds, far better than Professor Snape, speak many languages and do numerous things without even thinking about it; all this because of five very dark books. You had become somewhat of an immortal, to live until _he_ was gone, _he_ or _his_ family. But you showed this to know one. You kept it hidden; hidden from those foolish weaklings that you once considered friends.

………

Well please review.

Thanks for reviews go to:

Samantha - Lol. Thanks. I will suggest the song to everyone else reading it. Hmm… I'll put the song at the bottom so everyone can read it. Thanks for the review, your feedback was good.

Singergirl22 - Hey, thanks for pointing that out for me. I think I fixed it up. I agree, Mr Weasley does deserve it! I also think Hermione could take over the world if she wanted to. Hmm… I'll have to see if anyone has written a fic about that. Thanks for the review, I wouldn't have known the chapter was in the wrong place otherwise, your feedback is a great help.

its-a-small-world-after-a - Don't die waiting! Hey thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. I really enjoy getting feedback. Hope you like this chapter even though it is short. Lol. Thanks!

………

Avril Lavigne's song "Nobody's home" refers to this fic and I thought you would like to see it.

"**Nobody's Home"**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh…

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

……...

sexy-jess.


	6. THE STORY IS COMPLETE!

Welcome back, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The end is a bit funny I found. Well…

Read.

Review.

**I'm thinking about a kind of Sequel of Hermione's life after she turns dark and until she dies (she will be young when she dies). Tell me what you think.**

Enjoy.

………

The Christmas holidays soon arrived and yet again you were invited to _his_ house. Ron, Harry, Ginny, they wanted you to come and you had no choice. They still believed you the little book worm they befriended in first year.

Everyone was there. The whole Weasley family and you saw him. He smiled at you, as if he and you were good friends. You were swept into an enormous hug by Mrs. Weasley and from there, passed on to hug every single member of their family – even _him_. _He_ held on tighter then most.

Dinner was good. Well, you most certainly would have thought that if you had tasted anything. Everything seemed so…plain. Nothing made her want to eat; only that Mrs. Weasley said she was all skin and bones – no one else happened to notice. Everyone sat up late that night and talked, you mostly stayed quiet. Yet every so often you could feel _his_ gaze, it burned your skin, made you hungry – for revenge.

Night came all too soon for you. You lay awake, just waiting to hear _his_ footsteps coming down the stairs. And yet again, she heard them, not too much past 1 am.

_He_ came into the room quietly and shut the door with utmost care. She heard _him_ whisper the glamour and silencing spells and walk over to the bed. _He_ kneels down and you sit up.

"Mr. Weasley. Are you sure you want to be doing that?"

_He_ looks startled for a moment, and then _he_ grins ferally. _He_ sends the spell to bind you to the bed, but you shield your self easily. _He_ takes your wand from the table, not even noticing your wand-less magic. _He_ turns his wand down on you.

Suddenly you hate _him_. You hate _him_ thoroughly, and _his_ family. You cast a curse on _him_ and _he_ falls to the ground, writhing in pain, screaming for mercy. The cruiciatus curse. You stop the curse. But you send another; _he_ bleeds from every hole in _his_ body. Then it stops. _His_ blood is replenished. You send _him_ a hex, _his_ organs are burning on the inside. You play with _him_ for a while. You are always torturing _him_, them healing _him_. It becomes too much for _him_. Now _he_ starts to bore you. This isn't helping. Your revenge has not yet been claimed. You finish _him_ off quickly and move to Ginny's bed.

You send a curse at her and she screams in pain. Over and over again you send curse after curse after curse. You never truly did forgive her for helping 'Tom' open the chamber of secrets and having you petrified. You hear footsteps thundering down the hall-way. They burst into the room, first Ron and Harry, then Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, even Percy who was only just forgiven by his family.

They stare at you with your hands raised above Ginny. She cries for help. Mrs. Weasley screams; she has seen her husband's body. You smile wickedly and yet again send a Crucio towards Ginny. Ron attempts to attack you but he bounces off of your shield.

'Foolish' you think.

They look scared, yes, they are frightened. You look towards them all, and think they must think you are a maniac. But you are not; you're just getting your revenge. Harry was aloud to get his, why aren't you?

Then, the house is swarming with aurors. They point their wands at you. Dumbledore is there, the Hogwarts teachers are there, heck even the minister of magic is there. You look around you, what have you done? You have killed Mr. Weasley and at some point also killed Ginny, and you find yourself now torturing Ron, one of your best friends. You raise your hands, and point them to the sky, you have made you decision, all because of revenge. A note is left on your table, they will find it.

A large explosion is heard; you disappear; to hide from the world, and one day, to spend your life in hell for the rest of eternity. There you meet Voldemort, Grindewald and many other dead (obviously) and evil spirits.

………

"I can't believe she would do that!" cried Mrs. Weasley in the arms of her eldest son.

Everyone mutely agreed.

"Molly? We have something for you. Maybe this will help you understand why Hermione did this."

Mrs. Weasley took the note from Tonks, her hand shaking, and read aloud:

"_To whoever reads this letter (preferably one of the Weasley's); please accept my condolences on your loss. I'm sure Arthur Weasley will meet me in Hell one day; I can't bear to tell you why. _

_You hate me now, I am sure of it. The anger and pain over took me. But then again, I honestly say, I don't care for guilt and feelings anymore._

_Fare well, _

_Sorry,_

_Hermione."_

………

"Well, that is my story – how my evil life all started."

"Sooohh, sad. I think I shed a tear."

"Shut up Moldy Voldy!"

"Why don't you, you bloody wanker!"

"Make me you slithering little bas -"

"OKAY! Everyone! Quiet down now. I think we have done enough for today, this session is over, but I'm glad we made some progress. You may all go back to your fiery pits, and remember to be here at 3 tomorrow."

"Jeeze I hate these counseling lessons. I never knew Hell would be like this." Muttered Hermione as she walked slowly back to her burning after-life.

………

What did you think about that ending? Tell me what you think.

**If you re-read the first part of chapter one, it is kind of like Hermione is starting to tell her story to the counselor.**

The thanks for reviews goes to:

singergirl22 - Yeah Hermione is all evil isn't she? Heeheehee, isn't it just strange how Hermione could grow so powerful from 5 books? Lol. I think that is the best part for some strange reason. Hmm…. Yes I am considering a sequel as is written above, but I think she might get her own followers, or maybe have some followers and then team up with Voldemort. Oooh the possibilities. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter, I think the end was funny.

Ghost of All-knowing - Well, as this was the final chapter, you know the ending and I am glad to say you were correct in picking Arthur! Congrats. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I like feedback. I feel so special and good now the story is finished. Hope the last chapter was long enough for you. ..:wink:..

BabyRuth - Uh…..no I'm not a guy and I'm only 14. Lol. I thought your review was funny. Oh well, glad you liked my fic. Yeah….Feedback is much appreciated. My name is Jessica hence 'sexy-jess' I thought that was funny, don't worry I wasn't offended and am not angry, I just simply think it was humorous how you thought I was a guy 15 – 20. Hmm…tell me why you thought it. Lol. Thanks again for the review.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it.

Bye.

sexy-jess.


	7. Author's Thanks

Hey thanx to all my wonderful reviewers!

I would like express my appreciation for your feedback.

ALSO!!! There is a sequel on the way!!!

The basic plot of the sequel is that now that Hermione is evil, she has moved away to Africa and gained many followers. She then goes back and joins Voldemort. Together they take over the world. MUAHAHAHAAAA!!!

So I want all of your ideas, or just some. And tell me if you want something mentioned in the story, like a funny line, maybe something to happen, and I will see what I can do.

Thanx again to all your reviews!!!

Sexy-jess.


End file.
